


Disco Inferno 77

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: 1977. Disco and drugs and Toby meets Chris at a happening place.





	

Chris Keller loves the nightlife, and he knows how to strut his stuff. He’s John Travolta and the Bee Gees in one hot package. He’s Burt Reynolds on that fur rug, wide grin as he barely covers his dick with his hand, and leers at the camera.  
Chris Keller knows it, and all the ladies and gents are his for the taking.  
He’s the king of the dancefloor, dancing to “Lady Marmalade” and “Hot Stuff” with fluid movements, promising sex and thrills that hide in small alleys.  
Sometimes he takes someone for a special ride on his bike. Very few survive the special ride, and Keller’s demons get to rest.  
Chris Keller is the king of the night, even if Torquemada holds it officially.  
Fucking queen, thinks Keller.

*  
This night he sees a sweet young thing with his nose all red from blow, and his blue eyes wide with wonder. Chris can’t wait to take him for a spin; he also notices the dude’s tight little ass.  
“Hey,” he says as “Staying Alive” starts again, swaying his hips just so, his cock half hard in his tight jeans.  
“Hey,” says the guy, and he wears a fucking white jumpsuit with rhinestones all over.  
“I’m Chris,” he leers.  
“Toby. You got some blow?”  
“For you, yes.”  
Toby smiles, and they head into the toilet.  
One of the stalls is shaking, someone is already fucking someone.  
“Here,” says Keller and gives Toby a line.  
Toby snorts it and says “Good shit.”  
Chris smiles. “Kiss me,” he says.  
Toby does, and he tastes like blow and strawberries.  
Keller tightens his grip on Toby, and he’s already so hard.  
Keller has his hands full when O’Reily and Alvarez comes out of the stall.  
“You didn’t see us,” hisses the Irishman and Chris laughs against Toby’s lips.  
“No,” says Toby to Chris. “I only have eyes for you.”  
This one’s a keeper, thinks Chris.  
He’s taking him for a non-fatal ride like Peter Fonda did in “Easy Rider”.

*  
They dance the night away, and then they fuck in an alley.  
Chris reckons he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt by vanillalime: Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Disco Inferno  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: Chris and Toby find each other among the sex, drugs, and disco music of a decadent 1970s nightclub (something similar to NYC's infamous Studio 54). Bonus points for references to things from the '70s. Again, I'd prefer the overall tone to be dark and/or serious, although some humor is fine.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
